1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flood vent access door assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a flood vent access door assembly, wherein the flood vent access door is capable of being automatically released to freely pivot when a fluid meets a predetermined level relative to the flood vent access door.
2. Description of Related Art
Houses and other structures built in high water table areas or seasonal high tide areas are usually constructed with crawl spaces under the first floor to avoid damage from high raising water levels. Local building codes typically require a certain amount of foundation venting based upon the square footage of the house or other structure.
The amount of ventilation required (typically calculated in square inches) can be achieved with either a number of small ventilation vents placed throughout the foundation of the house or one or two larger vents, so long as the total ventilation square inch requirement is met.